(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel, and more particularly, a display panel having a gate driver integrated therein.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal panels are widely used in flat display panels. A liquid crystal panel typically includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes (such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode) are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. In the liquid crystal display panel, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes so as to form an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field influences the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer. By manipulating the electric field to control the polarization of incident light through the liquid crystal layer, images can be displayed on the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal panel may further include a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver may be patterned along with the gate line and data line, and integrated on the panel using thin film transistors. By integrating the gate driver on the panel, savings in manufacturing costs can be realized since an additional (discrete) gate driving chip is not required.
However, in some instances, the thin film transistors in the integrated gate driver may generate a leakage current that can cause the gate-off signal and the gate voltage level to deteriorate.